


Queens and Bees

by kissmeasifall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M, Panties, Questioning, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about the performance, both on and off stage. He was a Queen after all. Queens are strong. They don't cry when they're alone. </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Stiles has self confidence issues and uses performing as a Drag Queen to cover them up, whether his ready to admit it or not. He's also wading through the confusing mess of a relationship he has with Isaac, and finding more out about this Derek guy he met. Some days, he feels like he'll explode, but it's all smiles on the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens and Bees

**Author's Note:**

> A) I love you for stopping by. 
> 
> B) I'm pretty sure there will be future chapters, I just don't know when they'll be out as I'm working my ass of at college. 
> 
> C) Have fun reading!

It was a simple thing really. Standing in front of that damned mirror for at least an hour was something that had become second nature for Stiles, or Stella Beautiful as he would identify later that night. He’d been in the business of drag for a while. It had started one night when Isaac, had suggested they get dressed up like women and go on a ‘gay raid’. Gay raids were where both Isaac and Stiles would go to a straight bar in drag and see if they could get a man to believe they were women. It was awkward to say the least.  


However, Stiles had gone from that awkward little gay boy trying to pass as a woman to performing regularly at one of the hottest gay bars in town. He really had no clue how he got to that place. He’d just found himself standing on stage one night, in full-on drag, and Cher’s “Half Breed” blaring over the speakers. It crossed his mind to leave the stage, but he wanted to give it a chance. At least he knew the words to the song. By the time the last note played, he took a glance around to see several people crying. That’s when he’d discovered Ms. Stella Beautiful.  


His hand swiped the brush back and forth, applying the make up with a practiced ease. He blinked several times into the mirror. It still felt surreal at times to know that he was going to walk onto a stage, in front of mostly strangers, dressed in a sequined dress. He situated the wig in place and, when he heard his name, made his way out onto the catwalk. An easy silence fell over the room as he took the mic, smiling at the crowd.  


“Oh, what a great night to be alive, am I right?” He smiled and the room cheered, probably more from drunkenness than anything, but Stiles would take it. When the screaming and applause settled in, he continued. “That’s what the fuck I’m talking about. I love to hear noise, it lets me know if I need to work a little harder or not. Anyways, as some of you know – and for those that don’t – my name is Ms. Stella Beautiful.” When the clapping ensued, he took a bow, but only far enough that his wig wouldn’t fall off. “You know, as a big old drag queen, I’ve had to find my own way in a lot of respects. I did my first makeup in the basement of my friend’s house and honey let me tell you, mama was a busted mess.” He nodded when he heard the laughter, smiling along with them. “It’s true. I’ve got pictures and everything. But I never had a drag mother and I always wanted one. I never got one though, and so I had to teach myself how to do this shit. ‘Cause let me tell you, in the words of the great Dolly Parton, ‘it’s expensive to look this cheap,’ and it sure as hell ain’t easy.” He smiled at the next round of laughter. “Yes honey, I spend more money on getting into this mess than my last three divorces put together.” The laughter continued to roll throughout the room.  


Stiles had to pause for a second. “How drunk are you guys? Like I just walk on stage and say hi and you bitches are just falling out of your seats and I even saw one queen way back there in the back rolling on the floor, it’s a hot mess in here, I’m telling you. But in all seriousness, I do love when I make you guys laugh, it’s what I get up here for. Going back to my earlier sentiment of a drag mother, I got up on stage one night and immediately I saw this boy over in the corner. No one was talking to him. I could see lonely written on his face. So, heels, wig and all, I came parading off that stage and marched right up to him. I didn’t say a word, just took his hand and led him up on stage. I gave the DJ my cue and started doing my performance, pulling this poor boy along behind me. At first, I don’t think he knew what was going on, but by the end of that performance, baby let me tell you… that bitch was out-performing me. I look over and tears are just streaming down his face. I’d later understand the meaning of those tears. After the show was done, we exchanged numbers and became close friends. Late one night, we were sat out on my balcony, sipping some wine and he looks at me and, for a moment, I saw that lonely boy again. He blinked a couple times and said ‘Mama’ – that’s what he took to calling me – ‘That night you came off stage and got me was the last night I planned on spending alive. I had gone out to the club for one last night of partying before I killed myself. It’s because of you that I didn’t.’” Stiles had to reach up and pat at the corners of his eyes. “Stop it, you all are gonna make me cry.” He laughed.  


Stiles took a breath and continued. “Anyways, that leads me to the final point of this long speech that I’ve tortured you fine people with for so long. Making her shining debut, my lovely drag daughter, Nau T!” Stiles turned to see Brian, his formal name, marching along the stage. Stiles gave a bright smile, and as they passed, exchanged cheek kisses. Stiles went off into the back, sitting down in a chair and letting a long exhale out. As he was sitting there, he heard a cackle, followed by the sharp clacking of heels, which he knew could only mean one thing: Isa Ho, or Isaac, as he was more commonly known.  


Stiles stood to greet him. “Looking divine this evening!” Stiles praised.  


“As are you, with your sparkly self.” Isaac smiled in response.  


They made small talk for a few minutes, really just trying to pass the time more than anything. They were going on stage right after Nau T and well… just standing around could get boring. Plus, they needed to keep their energy going so it would play well on stage.  


“Girl, I hope I don’t pop my tuck out there.” Stiles smirked, putting a hand on his hip.  


“Oh my god, you know I hadn’t thought about that.” Isaac laughed in reply. “Oh shit.” He continued, placing a hand over his mouth for a moment.  


“What the hell.” Stiles mumbled. “Everyone out there knows we have dicks. If they show, they show.” He shrugged.  


“Fair enough.” Isaac’s lips twisted a bit at the corner.  


A moment later, they were parading out onto the stage as they were called. The announcer was in on the whole act, and had agreed to what was about to conspire. They would’ve never gone through with anything like what they were about to without express consent.  


They marched up behind him, stealing the mic from him. Stella was the first to speak. “Mmm mmm mmm… Isa would you look at this fine thing here? Girl, I’d take him home.”  


Isaac nodded, raising his drawn-on eyebrows a little. He sent his tongue out to lick along the front of his lips, sending a wink flying at the poor guy they were torturing.  


He walked off a moment later, leaving Stiles to turn to the crowd. “Did you all just see that bitch walk off? Men.” He rolled his eyes dramatically, and a few snickers rolled through the crowd.  


Isaac walked over and leaned into the mic. “You all having a good time?”  


The cheer that resounded was almost deafening.  


“That’s what we like to hear!” Stiles cheered back. “You ready to see one of the hottest acts to hit the club circuit lately?”  


Again, they responded loudly and Stiles took that as a good sign. The music started and at first, Stiles and Isaac were doing the usual duo thing; both were walking around on stage, lip synching and getting a few tips here and there. When the heart of the song hit, they turned and walked toward each other.  


Their hands met and went up into the air, leaning into each other and making lip-on-lip contact. They held no punches while they made out. Hands were flying and they were actually losing their breath. To say the crowd was losing their mind was to say the least. They were eating this up. Stiles had to admit, it was hot. When the song finished, he breathed a soft sigh of relief, because his tuck was definitely threatening to come undone. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but it took a lot of work to get it there in the first place. He wanted it to stay there until he was ready for it to come undone.  


They walked off stage, a few rather drunk patrons screaming for an encore. They were not doing that tonight. Backstage, Isaac smirked a bit.  


“Fuck, I’d forgotten how hot making out with you is.”  


“You’re not too shabby yourself. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised for a girl with Ho in her name.” Stiles smirked back.  


“Oh, fuck you too.” Isaac laughed.  


“Be careful what you ask for.” Stiles grinned.  


Isaac leaned against a wall. “What do you say we fix our makeup and have ourselves a little gay raid for old times’ sake?”  


Stiles tilted his head back slightly, the idea floating around in his head for a bit. “I mean… we could, god knows we have.” Stiles let out a short breath. “Why the hell not.” He nodded.  


“Settled.”  


They found their dressing room and went in, reaffixing tucks, wigs and getting makeup back into place. If they were going for the illusion, they might as well do it right. However, they only did this for a little fun. They also liked to poke at straight men and cause them to question themselves. This had gotten them into trouble once or twice, but they’d always held their own.  


Stiles glanced over at Isaac, and for the briefest of seconds, his heart fluttered. He jerked his head back to the mirror, forcing himself to focus on his makeup. He could feel Isaac’s eyes bearing down on him with inquisition, but he was ignoring them for now. That was territory he didn’t want to venture into. After a few more minutes, he turned to Isaac.  


“Ready?”  


“For sure.” Isaac nodded, doing one last once over.  


They left their home club and began making their way down to another. They knew it was a straight club for the most part, so they figured they could get one or two bites. When they walked in, most eyes fell on them. What else could you expect?  


They took a seat at the bar, ordering a cocktail each. Again, they resumed small talk, sipping on their drinks all the while. Eventually, a guy wandered up and spoke to Isaac. As Isaac followed after the man back to his table, he threw a smirk over his shoulder. Stiles raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘that’s my girl’.  


Stiles’ eyes drifted to the TV in the bar. It was playing some football crap and he snorted, rolled his eyes and looked away. That’s when he noticed the man that had walked up beside him. He was of the tall, dark and handsome variety. His mere presence was a bold enough statement in and of itself.  


“Why, hello there.” Stiles smiled softly.  


“Hi.” He gave a small smile, with an even smaller nod. “You mind if I buy you a drink?”  


There was something in this guy’s eyes that made Stiles question his judgment about doing this again. It’d been a few years since their last raid, and he was rusty to say the least. This guy seemed reserved, but otherwise well-intentioned. Looking down at his hands for a second, Stiles decided to smash the charade.  


“I should let you know… I’m a special kind of girl.” Stiles said rather quietly.  


When the stranger’s eyebrows went up, Stiles knew he had to explain further.  


“I’m a drag queen.” He said even lower, getting a bit closer so the other could hear.  


Stiles had to contain a burst of laughter when he saw the look of understanding pass across the man’s face.  


“Well… you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” He smiled, shifting awkwardly on his feet.  


Stiles couldn’t help but blush. He cleared his throat, finding his smile showing up rather awkwardly. Or maybe he was just being awkward overall right now, he had no clue.  


“That’s really sweet of you. Yes. You can buy me a drink.”  


With that, the man raised his hand to the bartender. He ordered a couple of martinis.  


With the new silence between them as they waited for their drinks, the other man decided to resume the conversation. “I’m Derek, by the way.” His lips curled into a smile.  


Stiles noted the crinkles by Derek’s eyes, watching how they lit up his face. “I’m Stella when I look like this, but Stiles if you ever get the chance to see me in an everyday setting.”  


“That’s a chance I’m willing to scramble for.” That damn smile just kept going.  


Stiles’ grin stretched across his face. “Damn you’re good at this.”  


Derek shrugged and the next moment, their martinis had arrived. Stiles took a small sip, relishing the taste in his mouth for a long moment.  


“Dear god, that’s good,” he crowed.  


Derek chuckled for a second, obviously enjoying his martini. “I know. So, are you from up the way a bit?” Derek asked, jerking his head in the direction of Stiles’ usual club.  


“That obvious, huh?” He gave a tiny wink. “But yes, that’s where I perform semi-regularly.”  


Derek nodded. “Would you mind if I come watch some time?”  


“Of course I wouldn’t mind!” Stiles playfully slapped at Derek’s arm. “Just be careful. A good looking, strapping guy like yourself could wind up in some… compromising positions there, if you catch my drift.”  


“I’ve been around the block a few times.”  


Stiles’ eyebrows shot up. He brushed the wig back a bit. “I see.”  


“You wanna go for some fresh air?”  


“Why not.” Stiles hopped off the stool, landing deftly on his heels.  


“How do you manage not to break your ankles?” Derek questioned.  


“Years of practice, sugar.” Stiles said, walking over to Isaac’s table. “I’m going for a walk. Text me when you’re ready to leave, yeah?” Stiles asked. That was their code for ‘check on me in 15’.  


Isaac nodded, his eyes drifting to Derek and then back to Stiles, his face carrying a devilish grin. Stiles just shook his head and walked from the bar out into the street, his heels clacking a bit. It was a sound he’d always enjoyed hearing, for some reason.  


“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Derek glanced at Stiles.  
“Fire away.”  
“Do you prefer to be referred to using female terms, or male?”  


“It all depends really. Usually, I don’t give a fuck because I don’t really care about gender. I like the way I look in makeup and heels and dresses. If that makes me womanly, oh well. I won’t yell at you if you call me him. But that’s just me and it varies from queen to queen.”  


Derek nodded. “Good, because I was kind of afraid of using phrases.”  


“It’s always better to ask. You made the right decision.” Stiles smiled.  


“So, how long have you been at this?”  


“Isa, my friend back at the bar, got me into it a few years ago. We were just a couple of punks looking to push some buttons.”  


They came to a natural stop next to a tree, the moonlight filtering in around them through the branches. The light played well on Derek’s features, highlighting all the parts that made him look spectacular. Stiles had to hold a fit of laughter in as he dubbed Derek the Moon Queen.  


“Something funny?” Derek had an amused look on his face, most likely from seeing Stiles’ expression.  


“Just thinking.” Stiles smiled.  


At that moment, Stiles’ phone lit up. He looked at the screen. Isaac had sent the message, but said he wanted to actually leave. Stiles looked up.  


“I’ve gotta go, I’m so sorry.” He held out his phone to Derek. “Gimme your number and perhaps I’ll call you.” He smirked.  


Derek quickly typed it in, handing the phone back. “It was nice meeting you, Stella.”  


Stiles gave a tiny wave as he walked away. He met up with Isaac outside the bar, linking his arm with Isaac’s as they walked.  


“Damn girl, that man you snagged was fine as hell.” Isaac noted.  


“Kinda rugged, you know? I think I like that though.”  


“Yeah you do.” Isaac smirked.  


“Knock it off.” Stiles blushed softly.  


Isaac gave a playful eye roll and soon they were in the car, getting ready to head home. Isaac was still sober, while Stiles was a bit tipsy. He stared out of his window on the ride home, silently watching Isaac’s reflection. It was less creepy than staring directly at him. Stiles reached into his dress, unsnapping the bra.  


“Gotta let the girls down?” Isaac chuckled.  


“You don’t know the half of it.”  


Soon, they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex and clacked their way up to their apartment. Stiles locked the door behind them and followed Isaac off into the bathroom. They set about the tedious process of getting out of drag, being sure to store their wigs and accessories properly.  


Isaac left the room, already having gotten through washing his makeup off. Stiles stared into the mirror, unpinning his hair and removing the cap. His naturally brown hair fell out around his face and he set about scrubbing the makeup off. At the end of that process, he stood there staring into the mirror. He ran a finger along his lips, blinking a few times.  


“You’re adorable.”  


Stiles’ breath caught in his throat and he should’ve known he was in trouble. He wanted to be with Isaac, but Isaac wasn’t ready to commit to anyone. In the beginning, Stiles had convinced himself he was okay with that, but now he wanted more than Isaac could give. As those thoughts were whirling around his head, Isaac slipped up behind him. He traced his lips up Stiles’ neck, causing Stiles to take in a sharp breath. Isaac’s hands fumbled with the zipper on Stiles’ dress, finally managing to get it undone. When it fell to the floor, Stiles blushed as the cool air hit his skin. Isaac groped at Stiles’ ass, his lips leaving tendrils of fire along Stiles’ skin wherever they touched.  


Stiles’ breath was increasing by the second and he could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. He could feel his panties straining from the growing of his bulge. Isaac had barely even started touching him, and he could already feel a sticky wetness forming around his crotch. Stiles leaned down onto the skin, spreading his legs to offer Isaac better access.  


Isaac kissed his way down Stiles spine, causing tiny moans to jump from Stiles’ lips every now and then. When Isaac reached the panties, he pulled them slowly down Stiles’ legs. The deliberate motion brought the silk over sensitive parts of Stiles’ flesh, sending shivers throughout his body. Isaac had definitely learned how to work Stiles’ body.  


Isaac kissed the inner parts of Stiles’ thighs, causing his cock to twitch. Stiles whimpered in pleasure, not sure he could stand that for long. He wiggled around a bit and he could practically feel the smirk on Isaac’s lips. Isaac brought his tongue up and over Stiles’ entrance, causing a shaky half-cry to leap from his chest. Isaac reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out some lube.  


It was something Stiles had always admired about Isaac. The way he was sure to excite Stiles and not just jump in head first. It left Stiles open to the experience, and certainly made it more pleasurable for him. Isaac took a finger and coated it in lube, spreading it around Stiles’ hole. Stiles had to bite his lip, his eyes rolling slightly at the pleasure. The sensation began to creep its way outward, and that’s what made Isaac the best lover Stiles’ had ever had; he knew exactly what to do.  


Isaac took his time inserting a finger slowly into Stiles. He waited a moment for Stiles’ body to accept Isaac’s presence and then curled his finger to hit Stiles’ prostate. At that, Stiles could no longer contain himself and a loud moan spilled out. His hands gently curled into the cool porcelain of the sink, riding back into Isaac’s finger slowly. Isaac took his time to stimulate Stiles, working the muscle out and getting it primed for what was to come.  


After a few minutes, Isaac stood up and put a condom on, lubing himself up generously. He lined himself up with Stiles and then slowly pushed in. Since Isaac had already taken the time to loosen him up, Stiles found it very easy to allow Isaac to push in. He had to take a few deep breaths, keeping his body relaxed because damn Isaac had some size.  


Isaac began to pump into Stiles and that’s when the pleasure really began to spread. It felt like a slow burn up his spine and, once it reached his brain, burst out into his world, filling every ounce with pleasure. Right now, he wasn’t worried about anything. The euphoria was all encompassing. He allowed his body to make whatever sounds it pleased as Isaac began to slam into him. He was jerked back into the actual moment when Isaac grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, forcing him to look into the mirror. Stiles had never explicitly told Isaac hair pulling was a turn-on for him, but through trial and error Stiles supposed Isaac had figured it out. What came next took him to the edge just with words.  


“Watch me as I fuck you.” Isaac growled, but Stiles knew it was all with good intentions.  


Stiles loved the feeling of Isaac slipping in and out of him, feeling the length of Isaac penetrating him. When Isaac’s cock managed to find Stiles’ prostate, it sent waves of pleasure rocketing through his body. Now that he was watching the action, it kept him in the present. It kept him focused on the sensations of the moment. He loved the feeling of Isaac gripping at various parts of his body. The smell was pure sex, their musk mingling with one another’s to create their space.  


Suddenly, he felt Isaac tense up behind him and he knew that Isaac had reached climax. He waited while Isaac slowly came down from the high, pumping gently as he slowed to a stop. Isaac pulled out and disposed of the condom. Stiles was too exhausted to move at the moment. He just lay there, slumped against the counter.  
Isaac laughed. “Worn out?”  


“Who the fuck wouldn’t be?” Stiles mumbled against the porcelain.  


Isaac helped Stiles stand up and steadied him on his feet. “I had a real fun time tonight.”  


Stiles smiled brightly. “Yeah! Me too.”  


“I’ll see you in the morning.” With that, Isaac wandered off to his room.  


Stiles couldn’t help but feel as though he were left hanging in midair. He frowned softly when he heard Isaac’s door close and he went off into his own room. He sat down at his desk, clicking around his computer for a moment, before deciding to turn in for the night.  


He climbed onto his bed and slumped against the pillow. He was sore in various places, yet at the same time, he felt great. He’d actually managed to meet what seemed like a decent guy and Isaac had just rocked him. The night was an overall success and Stiles hoped this was the beginning of a pattern.

**Author's Note:**

> You read it, might as well comment :)


End file.
